1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment solution supply method, a treatment solution supply apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a photolithography process in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, a treatment of supplying a treatment solution such as a developing solution, pure water, a thinner or the like to a wafer to thereby apply the treatment solution onto the wafer is performed. In order to prevent, as much as possible, supply of fine foreign substances (particles) floating in the treatment solution to the wafer, there is a known method of previously collecting the particles in a pipe for supplying the treatment solution.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-30707 discloses a treatment solution supply method using an apparatus including a particle collecting part. This method collects the particles by electrodes arranged in a treatment solution supply pipe. The electrodes apply a DC voltage to the treatment solution in the treatment solution supply pipe. When the voltage is applied to the treatment solution, particles charged to polarities different from the polarities of the electrodes are attracted to positions corresponding to the electrodes in the treatment solution supply pipe. Thus, the particles as collected.